Augustas bonbonrosa Albtraum
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Augusta hätte Celestina Warbeck hören oder ihre Silbergabeln zählen können. Aber nein. Sie entschied sich dafür, einen Nachmittag lang auf die kleine Nymphadora aufzupassen.


Diese Geschichte habe ich vor ein paar Jahren als Wichtelgeschenk geschrieben. Wörter, die vorkommen mussten, waren: Honig, Zylinder, touché, Windeln, Nasennebenhöhlenentzündung. Ich hatte Spaß beim Schreiben, habt ihr jetzt hoffentlich auch beim Lesen ;)

.

Natürlich hatte Augusta das Kind nicht freiwillig zu sich genommen. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, was hinter dem schiefen Kinderlächeln und den rosa Kringellöckchen steckte, wäre sie niemals auf diese Idee gekommen. Sie hätte einen wunderbar ruhigen Nachmittag gehabt und sich Celestina Warbeck anhören oder ihre Silbergabeln zählen können. Aber nein.

Doch von Anfang an.

Eigentlich war ja Andromeda Tonks schuld. Und ihr Mann, dieser Ted. Beide hatten sich einen Nasennebenhöhlenentzündung eingefangen. Das konnte passieren, vor allem im Winter. Einen Termin im St. Mungo's zu bekommen war schwer und sie würden ewig im Wartezimmer herumsitzen. Warum sie ihr Wehwehchen nicht daheim selbst heilten, war Augusta schleierhaft. Auch Alice, ihre Schwiegertochter, konnte ihr keine Auskunft geben. Alice erzählte dafür von der kleinen Nymphadora, ein engelsgleiches Wesen, rote Wangen, goldenes Haar, sehr aufgeweckt, im Gegensatz zu ihren Eltern kerngesund. Augusta erinnerte sich genau, dass Alice' Augen karamellwarm wurden, als sie von dem Mädchen sprach. Augusta schenkte Tee aus und als Alice die Milch in ihrem Tee verrührt hatte, erzählte sie Augusta, dass sie selbst im Spätsommer Mutter wurde. Frank, der zwischen den Frauen saß, platzte fast vor Stolz. Augusta war sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Sohn und ihrer Schwiegertochter. Es war insgesamt ein sehr gelungener Nachmittagstee.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Denn dann geschah es. Eingelullt von menschlicher Wärme und beschwipst vom Elfensekt, hatte Augusta eine Idee. Sie könne doch auf die Kleine der Tonks' aufpassen, solange sie im St. Mungo's waren. Das sei doch eine fabelhafte Idee. Sie könne gleich ihre Oma-Fähigkeiten testen und an einem echten Kind üben. Das sagte sie tatsächlich, sie war wirklich etwas betrunken.

Und so stand das Mädchen Nymphadora am nächsten Tag vor der Tür. Nicht allein natürlich, sondern an der Hand von Andromeda Tonks, die sich einen dicken Schal ums Gesicht geschlungen hatte. "Vielen Dank, Augusta", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang blechern.

Augusta empfahl zur Strafe, weil sie nicht mal ein harmloses Gebrechen selbst heilen konnte, Milch mit Honig, ein wirkungsloses Muggelgesöff.

Andromeda nickte (soweit man das bei dem Schal, der sich wie eine Boa um ihr Gesicht wand, sagen konnte), bedankte sich und verschwand ins Nichts. Zumindest apparieren konnte sie.

Augusta schloss die Tür und musterte das Kind zum ersten Mal.

Es sah aus wie mit Zuckerwatte gepolstert. Ein rosa Kleidchen, eine rosa Jacke, rosa Schuhe und rosa Ringellöckchen. Rosa Haare! Es war wie Nadeln in die Augen gesteckt bekommen.

Dann sah das Kind Augusta an, der Blick eine Mischung aus Trotz, Neugier und Berechnung. Und Augusta beschloss, ihr eine Chance zu geben.

"Nun, wie heißt du denn, mein Kind?"

Die Kleine presste die rosa Lippen zusammen und schwieg.

"Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Wie heißt du?", fragte Augusta mit Nachdruck.

"…dora."

"Wie bitte?"

"Nymphadora." Sie kräuselte die Nase.

"Nymphardora, komm, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer und trinken zusammen Tee."

Verstocktes Kind! Fasste sie sie richtig an? War sie zu streng? War sie zu nett? Sollte sie ihr etwas anderes zum Anziehen bringen?

Augusta wies das Mädchen an, sich aufs Sofa zu setzen und die Hände im Schoß zu falten, um danach den Tee aus der Küche zu holen. Und Zucker für das Kind. Wer so bonbongrell angezogen ist, schaufelte in seinen Tee sicherlich Unmassen an Zucker.

Doch als Augusta ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, war das Sofa leer. Sie fluchte stumm. Sie fluchte laut, als sie hinters Sofa lugte und dort niemanden entdeckte. Sie fluchte lauter, als sie das Kind nirgends fand, nicht im Wohnzimmer, nicht in der Küche, nicht sonst wo.

Was sollte sie tun? Weitersuchen? Andromeda benachrichtigen? Zum Ministerium apparieren und das Verschwinden eines Kindes melden? Einfach warten? Und Nymphardora loben, wenn sie wieder auftauchte, weil sie zurückgekehrt war?

Augusta setzte sich in den Lehnstuhl, überlegte eine Weile und entschied sich fürs Warten, da sie sowieso schon saß und der Tee sonst kalt geworden wäre.

Nymphadora war nur ein Kind. Augusta hatte es schon mit ganz anderen Kreaturen aufgenommen. Mit Todessern zum Beispiel. Da wurde sie auch mit einem kleinen Mädchen fertig.

Augusta fischte den Tagespropheten aus dem Zeitungsständer und las etwas über einen Umhang-Ausverkauf in der Winkelgasse. Dann verwünschte sie das Kind noch einmal und blätterte weiter zu Rita Kimmkorns neuster Skandalgeschichte.

Und tatsächlich. Ihr Plan ging auf.

Nach zwei Tassen Tee und als sie schon beim Sportteil der Zeitung angekommen war, tapste Nymphardora ins Zimmer. Das Kleid schmutzig, die Haare bürstenkurz und grün, und irgendetwas lutschte sie. Aber sie hüpfte aufs Sofa und verschränkte sogar die Finger ineinander.

"Schön, dass du wieder da bist", sagte Augusta förmlich.

"Ich muss mal", sagte Nymphardora.

"Na dann", sagte Augusta.

"Ich muss _jetzt_", sagte Nymphardora.

"Dann mal los", sagte Augusta. "Oder - nein! Du trägst doch eine Windel, nicht wahr?"

"Eine _Windel_?" Nymphardora blickte Augusta an, als hätte _diese _bonbonrosa oder flaschengrünes Haar. "Ich bin fünf!"

Anscheinend war das ein Alter, bei dem man schon lange auf den Topf durfte. Wie gut, dass Augusta erst an diesem Mädchen üben konnte, bevor es ernst wurde.

Und Nymphadora legte noch eins obendrauf. "Mummy sagt, alte Menschen brauchen auch Windeln. Trägst du eine?"

"Touché", murmelte Augusta.

"Was?"

"Wie bitte."

"Was?"

"Ich zeige dir das Badezimmer."

Zurück im Wohnzimmer goss Augusta dem Mädchen Tee ein. Nymphardora verzog das Gesicht, als sie die Tasse an die Lippen hob, und löffelte so lange Zucker in den Tee, bis sie wieder das Gesicht verzog, weil er nun zu süß war. Sie pulte an ihren Fingernägeln. Sie rutschte schuldbewusst auf dem abgewetzten Sofa hin und her.

"Wo bist du vorher gewesen?", fragte Augusta streng.

"Hm… ich hab mich verkleidet. Und Bonbons gesucht. Und verstecken gespielt. Aber du hast mich nicht gefunden." Sie sah Augusta vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ich trinke lieber alleine Tee als ein unartiges Mädchen zu suchen. Wo hast du dich denn versteckt?"

Nymphardora zog eine Schnute. "Im Schrank. Ich mag Schränke, weißt du. Man kann sich gut verstecken und sie sind gemütlich."

Augustas Kleiderschrank war jedoch nicht gemütlich. Außer… außer man riss die Kleider von den Bügeln und machte ein Nest daraus. Ein Nest. Aus ihren Kleidern.

Man sah es Augusta vielleicht nicht an, aber sie war stolz auf ihre Garderobe. Auf die stattliche Erscheinung, zu der sie die Kleider machten. Auf ihre klassische Eleganz und zeitlosen Chic. Da war zum Beispiel ihr Geierhut, mehr eigentlich ein Zylinder, oder ihr Fuchspelz. Beides wunderbare Stücke.

Und nun hatte dieses Kind in ihren Kleidern gewühlt. Oder? Augusta hastete zum Kleiderschrank, Nymphardora schlich hinterher. Und tatsächlich: In ihrem Schlafzimmer waren Kleider über den Boden verteilt, die Hüte lagen verbeult im Staub - auch ihr geliebter Geierhut - und anscheinend hatte es dem Mädchen Spaß gemacht, alle Socken auf die linke Seite zu drehen.

"Merlin!", schrie Augusta. Und dann: "Nymphardora!" Und dann wieder: "Merlin."

"Genau, das war Merlin", sagte Nymphardora, die sich hinter ihr herumdrückte.

Die nächsten Stunden waren in Augustas Erinnerung grau und dumpf. Sie ließ Nymphardora die Kleider wieder aufhängen, die Hüte wieder zurechtbiegen, die Socken wieder zusammenlegen. Augusta beaufsichtigte. Sie meinte zu spüren, wie ihre Haare von Minute zu Minute grauer wurden. Kinder. Frank hatte sie überlebt, er war ein einfaches Kind gewesen. Aber dieses neue Kind, ihr Enkel? Was, wenn er wie Nymphardora wurde? Augusta schüttelte sich und Nymphardora nutzte den Moment, um sich die Nase an einer Bluse abzuwischen.

Als Andromeda - ohne Schal, mit wachen Augen - kam, um ihre Tochter abzuholen, hätte Augusta ihr beinahe einen Vortrag über Erziehung gehalten. Aber sie riss sich zusammen. Jetzt wollte sie Celestina Warbeck hören und Silbergabeln zählen und keine Standpauke halten.

"Habt ihr euch angefreundet?", fragte Andromeda, als sie das Kind bei der Hand nahm.

"Nun…", begann Augusta, aber Nymphardora hatte schon den Mund aufgerissen.

"Ne, gar nicht. Die da hat nur kratzige Kleider!" Anklagend schaute das Mädchen seine Mutter an, die die Stirn runzelte.

Dieses Balg. Ihren Enkel würde Augusta schon anders erziehen. Oder erziehen lassen. Dafür würde sie schon sorgen. Und schlug die Tür so heftig zu, dass das Holz zitterte.


End file.
